Still the Same
by TheSmilingSoprano
Summary: Let's face it, Mikan and Natsume just can't get along sometimes when regarding both their stubbornness and their hotheadedness.When Mikan discovers Natume's secret hobby, it is for us to witness their reaction for their everyday life, huh? Read and Review, people. "Natsume! What brings you here so early?" "Definitely not a social visit."


Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Alice Academy/Gakuen Alice! But I wish to!

Mikan and the gang: 21

Tsubasa and his gang: 26

Summary:

Finally, the AAO has been defeated, with Reo taken to Alice Jail for a life sentence and the students of Alice Academy safe. No dangerous ability students need to go on mission, since the guards of Alice Academy are doing that, to spare the students. The ESP (elementary school principal) has been replaced with Inchou (Yuu) and the high school principal post has been entrusted to Mikan herself.

Everybody is happy… that is until…

"Still sulking?" Ruka asked, grinning at Natsume.

"Please, if you have finished sulking, can you tell us what exactly happened?" Hotaru asked in a bored tone.

"Shut up," Natsume grumbled his face flat down on the dining table.

"Ruka, do something about this idiot," Hotaru asked of her husband, turning with her Baka-Gun 10.5 edition, pointed at him directly.

He gulped and nodded.

"So? What did you do now?" Ruka asked as he turned back to Natsume to hear his story.

-Flashback-

"_NATSUME!" _

_That, my folks, was the cry of a very enraged Mikan. _

_Mikan Sakura, who used to put up her hair in two pigtails, the most stupid and the densest girl ever until the age of 17, when she suddenly became very feminine, very academically smart that she even beat her best friend, Hotaru Imai, (who was in the second place of the whole high school division branch) and is still…well as dense, is still very short-tempered as ever at her boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga._

"_What, polka?" Natsume grumbled, annoyed that he's been wakened up at 6 o'clock, by his 6-years long girlfriend's ear-splitting, no EARTH-SHAKING scream. This had better be a good reason._

"_FIRST OF ALL, WHAT THE HECK IS THIS? SECOND OF ALL, I'M NOT CALLED POLKA!" _

_Natsume winced at the loud noise, certain that he'll be deaf. It's a wonder that after more than a decade of her constant screaming, his ears hadn't been deafened yet. Nor has he gotten used to it, either, for her voice always comes at the most unexpected time or just simply too high._

_He threw the covers from his bed and sat up, his raven-hair disheveled and his crimson eyes blurry, but he could see her at his doorway, positively fuming._

"_What?" he asked again, getting even pissed be the second._

_Mikan looked at him properly, blushed and picked up his black T-shirt from the floor and threw it at him._

"_Don't you feel cold?" she stammered, as she shifted uncomfortably, looking anywhere but at him._

_Natsume glanced down at his bare chest and smirked. But he put on the shirt anyway._

"_So, why did you decide to wake me up at 6 in the morning?" he asked, as he leaned against the head-board, his well-toned long and muscly arms and crossing behind his head and stretching his long legs. _

_Mikan's head whipped back at him, her caramel skin red, this time with anger, as she held out something that made Natsume's eyes widen by a millimeter._

"_So? What the heck is this? And who the hell took it?" she repeated, in a dangerous tone._

_She was holding out a picture. Now the picture was of Mikan showering, with steam all around her. She was wearing a red-white polka-dotted towel so there wasn't much to see, except for her slender shoulder and her legs, one foot on top of other. Her hands were massaging shampoo on her head._

"_Still polka-dotted, huh? And the same color of your panties the first time we met," he smirked, trying not to sweat bullets, and trying to avoid the fact that Mikan had caught him red-handed in his hobby of taking pictures of Mikan when she was totally oblivious. _

_Yeah, he took pictures, so? Blame that on Ruka's wife. You can guess who._

_But the fact that Mikan found the most embarrassing picture(for her) of herself, not the others that were more simple, like her savoring the taste of Howalons, or picking flowers, or hugging Youichi or simply smiling, made Natsume think whether bad luck always seemed to follow him too much. _

_Guess hanging out with Mikan and Hotaru everyday rubbed off their traits on you too much._

_Note-to-self: Never get too close with Hotaru or Mikan at the same time._

_Anyway, back to present._

_Mikan turned even redder at his statement._

"_THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT!" she yelled again. _

"_I did, who else? No-one else lives here, do they? What are you, stupid? Oh I forgot. You are stupid," Natsume sneered, while inside his heart was thumping loudly and frantically, feeling like it will break his ribs any moment now._

"_And why was it under the sofa?" she glowered. _

_Crap. It must have slipped his hand when he was looking at the other 300 pictures of Mikan yesterday. Or it might have fallen when he was stuffing the pictures in the XL envelope, which is hidden inside his pillow cover._

_Natsume shrugged, which seemed to piss Mikan off more._

"_FINE! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO STAY HERE WHEN I GO OUT! YOU CAN JUST STAY AT YOUR HEADQUATERS ROOM LIKE YOU USED TO DO BEFORE YOU MOVED HERE FOR 5 DAYS!"_

"_Who are you to say that?" It wouldn't have mattered to Natsume at all, due to fact that he got his own private villa on Osaka, his hometown. It's just that he wouldn't be able to see her for 5 days._

_With both of them too busy with their work to go on dates, they'd decided to get the same apartment, so that they'll be able to see each other the first thing in the morning, during breakfast and the last thing in the night, before they bid goodnight and went to their separate bedrooms._

_Since Mikan had gotten the principal post in Gakuen Alice a year ago, they'd moved to Central Town. With the help of Mikan's stolen teleportation Alice in Natsume, he had no problem going to Osaka to attend his building, Hyuuga Corporations for work and back home in a blink of an eye._

"_I am the master key-holder! And I have already taken your key!"_

"_This apartment is mine as much as it is yours!"_

"_I DON'T CARE!"_

_And with that, he saw himself out of the apartment, still in his black t-shirt and torn khakis, and without any shoes. Knowing Mikan, she had probably put the Barrier Alice around the apartment to prevent Natsume from teleporting inside the house. _

_He sighed. At least he still had a place to go other than his office, showing up with his bed hair and pajamas. But he didn't have his phone…_

_He teleported to the porch of the Nogi-Imai household, at the same time, the door opened.  
_

"_Natsume! What brings you here so early?" Ruka said, surprised._

"_Definitely not a social visit," Natsume grumbled._

"_Who's there?" Hotaru's voice called from inside the house._

"_It's Natsume!" Ruka called back, then turned back to Natsume, grinning._

"_Well, come in and change. Thank God we don't have to go to office today."_

-Flashback End-

So for the past 30 minutes, Natsume has been sulking for the fact that he wouldn't be able to see his favorite polka for 5 days straight. He'd go crazy.

Hotaru shook her head.

"Only a baka would forget to check all the pictures and to find an efficient hiding place for his masterpieces. If you can't hide something, then don't do that thing in the first place, Hyuuga," she said in a monotone.

Natsume put up his head and glowered at the smirking inventor.

"Well, sorry about that. I was too busy of thinking to propose her. It happened to you too, if I remember correctly," he said, suddenly smirking. Hotaru went red, in reminder.

"Well, you did forget to install the screw in the robot while thinking about the marriage and that caused your robot to go berserk in your room, messing up and breaking your favorite lamp. So, who's the stupid one now?" he asked, now smirking openly, triumph.

BAKABAKABAKABAKA BOOOOOOOOOOM!

That was the sound of _somebody_ triggering the Baka-gun and _somebody_ crashing into the next wall and crashing through it.

Ruka's eyes were dots and all the maids and butlers were sweat-dropping. They turned to look at Hotaru who was blowing the gun and wiping it, as if she just did her daily routine(well, it _is_ a daily routine…I guess).

"Don't mess with me, Hyuuga," was all that she said.

Mikan's POV(7:30 pm, High School principal's office)

"Uh…Mikan? Are you OK?" Yuu asked me nervously.

"Yeah, for you are scribbling on those papers as if there's no tomorrow," Tsubasa-sensei said.

I turned to them, murderously.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"NO-NOTHING!" they said, backing off 10 km. I sighed and put down my pen, slumped on my seat, pulled my knees to my chest (oh, the advantage of a huge principal's chair) and started to sulk. My silky auburn butt-long hair made a good blanket.

"I-I'm sorry. Just… being mad at Natsume," I said.

"Why?" Yuu asked, apparently, seeing that I am in my depressed mode, and need help. I swear, that I have the best friends ever, and one of them is Yuu.

"Because, he took a picture of me, I snapped and asked him to stay out of my apartment for 5 days. Well, I know that it's our apartment, but still. I hate myself so much now," I sulked, going into mushroom-mode.

"Ahahaha, that's a bad thing huh?" Tsubasa-sensei said, nervously. I nodded. He sighed.

"You know, right after I became a teacher here, 2 years ago, Misaki got pregnant with your godson, Tamaki. She always used to threaten to sue me if I didn't come before 5. Once, when I didn't, mind you once only, she all but ate my head off. I tell you, pregnant women are the worst thing ever," he said shivering.

Wait. What?

"Why are you telling me that?" I asked, curios, but somehow getting the answer.

"Um… aren't you pregnant?" he asked.

.

.

.

3

2

1

"," I laughed out loud. I mean _really_ loud. I'm telling you, Tsubasa-sensei is the funniest and the craziest conclusion-maker ever. I mean, seriously? Me, pregnant? We haven't gotten further than a French-Kiss yet!

Wait. What?

"Wait, you think I am acting like I hormonal pregnant woman?" I asked him. Yuu looked sheepish while Tsubasa-sensei, well, looked really awkward.

"Um…yeah?" he finally answered.

"!"

Natsume's POV (9:30, outside the apartment)

Ok, set. Mikan is coming really soon.

She went to dinner and window shopping with Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire. All part of the plan.

I clenched the ring tighter in my hand.

"Right, focus," I whispered to myself, and as soon as I said that, footsteps sounded the hall.

Mikan's POV

Finally, I'm home! Geez, the girls were really persistent about the window shopping. Thank God tomorrow is Sunday.

Humming to myself, I unlocked the door to my apartment and stepped in. Then stopped short…

…For hands were hugging me from behind. The familiar smell of wood, cinnamon and mint calmed me. Natsume. The door closed behind us, engulfing us in complete darkness.

"I'm sorry to take your pictures without your permission. You looked simply too beautiful that I wanted to look at you forever. So like the saying, I took a picture," he breather in my ear.

Now, I'm really short. 5'2 only. He's like, 6'2. So, I reach his chest, just below his collarbone. So when I turned to look at him, I had to crane my neck up. With the darkness of the apartment, I could barely make out his face.

"It's ok. It was my fault that I was acting like a hormonal pregnant woman," I whispered back.

He chuckled, a low throaty sound that made me blush and buried my face in the crook of his neck, standing on tiptoe. I wound my arms around his neck for support.

"Good one. Where did you get that?" he asked as he breathed in the scent of my hair.

"Tsubasa-sensei," I replied.

"Hn."

We stayed like that for a while, not moving.

"Mikan, I've wanted to say this for a long time," he said suddenly.

"What?" I asked, as I pulled back enough to see his face. My eyes were adjusting to the darkness. I could see the bright crimson of his eyes, boring into mine in a very serious way.

"Well… can you guess?"

I thought hard.

"You are promoted?"

"I am the CEO, Mikan."

"Right, sorry. Umm… You'll get me a big box of Howalons?"

"No."

"The book I have wanted to read for a while?"

"I gave it to you yesterday."

"Um…Ruka and Hotaru are gonna have a baby!"

"NO!"

Then he kissed me long and hard. After a while, he finally broke apart.

"Think, Mikan, think," he murmured as he left kissed down my neck.

"Cant…Think…" I whispered.

"I swear Mikan, you are unbelievable," he said.

Then he knelt.

Took out a small box.

Then it clicked.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Mikan…Will you marry me? I love you and want you forever. Please?" he asked.

I collapsed in front of me on my knees and hugged him tight, crushing the box between our chests, with the happiness weighing me down.

"Yes,, yesyesyesyesyesyes," I kept on saying, with tears flowing down my cheeks.

Finally this idiot proposed. Finally.

He put the ring on my finger, all happiness apparent in his eyes.

He kissed the ring and then kissed me.

"I love you, Mikan," he said.

"I love you too," I replied.

.

.

.

"Hey, how many more pictures did you take of me?"

This is my first attempt at everyday humor. Guess I sucked.

PLEASE REVIEW!

IT'LL MAKE ME SOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY THAT I'LL END UP WRITING HOTARU AND RUKA'S LIFE AS WELL!


End file.
